Lives of the Witches
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: The charmed ones are living life to the full, between vanquishing demons and parenting, their lives are quite hectic. But that's just the lives of the witches.
1. Set in Stone

Lives of the Witches

Instead of vanquishing Cole in "Long Live the Queen", Phoebe turned him good. He became Belthazor again and they live in the penthouse with their daughter, Charlotte Grace Halliwell-Turner. Piper and Leo live in the manor with their daughter Prudence Cassandra Halliwell-Wyatt. Paige and Glenn are engaged and live in a house down the street from the manor and she is four months pregnant. Charlotte is three and Prudence is two.

Powers:

Piper- temporal stasis and molecular combustion

Phoebe- premonitions, levitating and empathy

Paige- orbing, telekinetic-orbing, sensing, partial healing and glamouring

Leo- orbing, healing, sensing, harmless light balls, glamouring, levi-orbing and cloaking

Cole- shimmering and energy balls

Glenn- mortal/none

Charlotte- invisibility

Prudence- orbing

They do not know Paige and Glenn's baby's power yet. I have not decided on one.

Here is the first chapter, please R&R

**Set in Stone:**

Twenty-seven year old Piper Halliwell-Wyatt raised her hands to freeze an energy ball the demon released shot at her, her twenty-four year old youngest sister, Paige Matthews, orbed it back at the demon, vanquishing him. Their middle sister, twenty-six year old Phoebe Halliwell-Turner, levitated and kicked another demon, suddenly he exploded,

"thanks," she said to Piper, returning to the ground,

"I didn't do it," Piper replied,

"I did," said a voice from behind the three sisters, they turned to see a man wearing a long black robe with the hood up over his head, Piper raised her hand to blow him up, but before she could, he bellowed;

"attack." Five monsters appeared out a red glow, they looked like stone bats, with sharp claws, they straightened out their legs and flew at the charmed ones like darts, Piper tried to blow them up with no prevail,

"Paige, orb them away!" she exclaimed, Paige tried her best to orb the mini beasts away but them just gave a sickening, evil, giggle.

"Gargoyles are impervious to witches magic," the man laughed,

"what about whitelighter's?" Paige questioned, narrowing her eyes and orbing in-front of the flying stone creatures, she grabbed two and orbed to the other side of the attic, she threw them at the wall and watched them howl as a small crack developed in their surface. The remaining three gargoyles started swiping their concrete talons at Piper and Phoebe, who screamed and tried to push them away, Paige orbed a hammer into her hands and smashed the two wounded ones, then orbed over to her sisters and smashed the ones attacking them.

"You may be able to vanquish some gargoyles, but don't even think you can vanquish me," the hooded stranger yelled, Piper flicked her hands, but instead of blowing him up it just blasted him to the ground,

"who are you? why did you vanquish that demon?" Phoebe questioned in a raised tone, she was crouched down and had one of her boots pressed down on his neck,

"I am Valiant, Prince of Darklighters," he replied, black orbs enveloped him and he reappeared behind them.

"So we know your name, but why did you vanquish the demon?" Piper said,

"because he was attacking you, and if you are ever going to help me you'll need to be alive," he responded,

"help you do what?" Paige asked,

"resurrect my lover, Persia," he explained.

A few minutes later,

"we already told you, we're not going to bring back you're precious darklighter princess," Piper snapped, the three sisters were covered in scratches and marks,

"again," Valiant commanded, a group of gargoyles swooped down from the ceiling and began attacking the sisters, "we could do this all night, and by the way, Persia is not a darklighter princess, she's a powerful darklighter-warlock hybrid and daughter of Matthew Tate,"

"that's impossible, Melinda Warren trapped him in a pewter locket," Phoebe said.

"Yes, but not before he fathered the child of Guinevere Monroe," Valiant informed them,

"I've read about her in the book, she's the only darklighter known to have premonitions," Paige said,

"so Matthew and this Guinevere had your lady friend, Persia, and you want us to bring her back so you can what? rule the Underworld together?" Phoebe enquired,

"my plans exactly, and we will have children, who shall continue after our demise and my bloodline shall be well known," Valiant said,

"what if we don't help you?" Piper asked,

"then I'll kill your kids, steal their power, after that I'll move onto the unborn one, then your husbands, then, if you still won't help me I'll kill you and take your power, then I'm pretty sure I'll be powerful enough to bring her back myself," he replied.

"Fine, but only if you stop with the gargoyles," Piper said,

"okay," he said, with a wave of his hand the gargoyles giggled and disappeared,

"where did they go?" Paige questioned,

"lets just say, they're set in stone," Valiant responded with a wicked smirk.

To be continued…

PS. I was going to wait a while to post this, but with my "A Charmed Morality" story coming to an end in a few chapters, and I only planned for "The Twice Blessed Daughter" to be a short fic, so that will be ended soon as well.


	2. Hell is where the Heart is

Thanks to the reviewers.

The title for this chapter is play on "Home is where the Heart is".

**Hell is where the Heart is:**

The sisters looked around the dark, damp, crypt that Valiant had orbed them to,

"I don't think this is a good idea," Paige whispered to her sisters,

"I never thought this was a good idea," Phoebe stated through clenched teeth.

"So it's agreed, we bring back Persia, then you and her go to the underworld and leave us alone," Piper said,

"agreed, the underworld is my home after all," Valiant replied,

"since when did the prince of darklighters live in the underworld? Don't you have your own gloomy chamber" Phoebe questioned,

"oh yes, I forgot to tell you, not only am I the prince of darklighters, but I'm a descendent of the original source, I'm the heir to the underworld," the darklighter told them,

"what? then why do you need Persia to rule the underworld?" Paige exclaimed.

"I told you, so my bloodline will rule there for the rest of eternity," Valiant said, what he said made Phoebe think,

"well, you're gonna have to get in line, the true heir of the underworld is my daughter," she said,

"so it's true, you were the Queen of the underworld?" Valiant claimed, Phoebe nodded, "well, I'm sorry to stomp on your little statement, but unless your daughter became evil, her right to take the throne will be passed on." Phoebe scowled,

"let's just get on with it," Piper said, she grabbed her sisters' hands and pulled them forward,

"right, one of you will lie on this stone slab, the other two will hold her hands and three of you shall say the spell," Valiant explained,

"I'll lie on the slab," Piper said, she hopped up onto the floating piece of smooth stone and her sisters went on either side of her.

"Here," Valiant said, he handed them a piece of old parchment and together they chanted;

"Reaching back through the Warren line,

Bring forth their power, into this time,

We send our magic as a sign,

Return Persia with this rhyme."

A ball of black light appeared in the air and floated down, entering Piper's body, Paige and Phoebe groaned as they felt their powers drain from their body and fell down to the ground,

"Persia?" Valiant asked, he stepped towards the slab,

"I'm hear Valiant, and I have their powers," replied Piper, Persia's soul was now in her body.

"Uh oh," Phoebe said, she crawled over to Paige, "we might be able to use the de-possessing spell on her, but we need the book,"

"she has our powers," Paige stated,

"then we'll run, call a cab when we're further away," Phoebe replied, she clutched Paige's wrist and they ran from the crypt,

"follow them!" Valiant roared, a large group of gargoyles nodded and flew after Phoebe and Paige,

"they have great powers, plus my own, I'm like a goddess," Persia/Piper said, she was surrounded by a black glow and the ground beneath them began to shake, cracks lined the walls of the crypt,

"now, now, my love, save your power, we will need it to take out the Elders," Valiant told her, he took her hands and black orbs transported them to the underworld, their new home and place of ruling.

To be continued…


	3. Powers for Rent

**Powers for Rent:**

"We need powers if we're gonna get Piper back," Phoebe stated,

"but where we gonna get them?" Paige asked, Phoebe shrugged as they stood at the pedestal where the Book of Shadows was, the pages began to flip and then stopped on a page near the back,

"powerbrokers," the middle-sister read. The two looked up from the book to see orbs form a little girl,

"hey Prue, what you doin up here?" Paige asked in a friendly tone, picking her youngest niece up,

"auntie Paige, when da baby come?" Prudence asked,

"in five months," Paige replied, patting her stomach.

"No fair!" exclaimed a toddler's voice, then Charlotte materialised, "you orb!"

"Charlie, sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, scooping her daughter up in her arms.

"We playin hide an seek an Pwu kept orbin," Charlotte replied, suddenly, a warlock blinked in and lunged at the four, ready to swipe at them with his athame, Phoebe tried to levitate but realized she couldn't,

"we need to get to those powerbrokers," Paige told her older sister,

"me orb," Prudence said, then she clutched onto Phoebe's sleeve and orbed the four of them out.

She orbed them into a gloomy cave,

"witches!" exclaimed one of the many demons sitting around a table,

"are you powerbrokers?" questioned Paige, narrowing her eyes,

"yes, we are, and what can we do for you pretty ladies?" asked one of them with a sly grin,

"we need some powers," Phoebe said,

"my name is Heath," replied the same powerbroker, "and we will give you some powers, on one condition, you place your Book of Shadows in our care, as a sort of rent," Phoebe cringed at the thought of handing their family heritage to a faction of demons, before giving a nod.

"Do you have any preference to the type of powers?" asked Alden, Heath's younger brother,

"destructive ones, and we'll need a form of getting around," Phoebe said, the group shared a brief whisper before a large amount of glowing balls appeared on the table,

"for you," said Heath, looking at Paige, "we have blinking, lightening generation and telepathy," then he threw three of the balls at her, they entered her body.

"For you," said Alden, glancing towards Phoebe, "we have vortex generation, shimmering and touch of death," then he did the same as his brother had done to Paige,

"I'll go get the book," Paige said, then she blinked out.

The youngest-sister blinked into the attic of the manor, even though it wasn't hers or Phoebe's home anymore they still spent most of their time there, she reached out to grab the book but it shot out of her reach,

"it thinks I'm evil," she said to herself, then she got angry and lightening shot from her palms, destroying the pedestal, "Leo!" she called out, then her brother-in-law orbed in beside her,

"yep?" he said,

"I need you to get the book and the follow me," she said, before blinking out, Leo gave a worried look and then grabbed the book, orbing after Paige.

When he orbed into the cave Phoebe and Paige explained the whole situation, then he placed the book on the table and orbed out with Prudence and Charlotte,

"you have forty-eight hour before the magic from those powers kills you," said Heath,

"what? they'll kill us?" yelled Phoebe, her anger tapped into one of her new powers and a swirling vortex appeared in the ceiling, sucking up Alden, two other powerbrokers and the Book of Shadows.

"Well done," snarled Heath sarcastically,

"I'm gonna go get the book, you find Piper," Phoebe said, then she jumped up and let the vortex suck her in, Paige gave an unsure look and blinked out.

To be continued…


	4. Powerbroke

Replies- passions: I'm glad you like it. zerabel: I hope you're enjoying it. peanut2lb: The girls have lost the book…for now! Even if they get it out the vortex they still have to give it to the powerbrokers while they have the powers. I know, powerbrokers are demons and making deals with demons is something you don't do, but Phoebe and Paige are desperate.

**Power-broke:**

Paige blinked into the crypt where Valiant had took them hours before, she used the new telepathy she had to try find if anyone was there,

"my mind is protected from your little tricks," said a familiar voice, Paige turned to see Piper/Persia. She was still wearing the jeans and cream turtle neck she had been wearing before the possession,

"listen Piper…Persia, I have powers now and I'm not afraid to use them," Paige said,

"yes, but I have more powers than imaginable," replied Piper/Persia, she released a beam of burning red heat, Paige responded with a lightening bolt. The two abilities battled until Paige couldn't hold it anymore, she let go and jumped to the ground, letting the energy pass over her.

**Through the Vortex**

Phoebe screamed as she swirled around in the crackling vortex, Alden moved around next to her, while the two other powerbrokers were trying to grab the Book of Shadows,

"maybe I can create another vortex to get outta here," Phoebe said to herself, she concentrated hard and watched as another swirl of blue appeared, swallowing her, Alden and the book, while the first vortex destroyed the powerbrokers. This vortex led back to the powerbrokers cave, Phoebe tried to fight the vortex's pull, trying to escape it's mystical hold, she watched as the book flew from it and slammed onto the table, Alden shot an energy blast at Phoebe, she managed to dodge it by shimmering out and then back in again, she moved towards him and pressed her hand to his chest, releasing her touch of death and vanquishing him. Phoebe could hear Heath laughing as he watched her struggle, _I'll show him_ she thought, then she shimmered out and back in again, this time behind Heath,

"bye, bye," she laughed, kicking him in the back of the leg and pushing him at the vortex, but she jumped away before it could swallow him up, the vortex closed.

**The Crypt**

Paige stood up and faced her sister, well the body of her sister, the intruding spirit had taken over, black orbs appeared between the two and became Valiant,

"what's going on?" he asked, after glancing at Paige,

"our guest just tried to kill me," replied Piper/Persia. Valiant stretched out his hands an black smoke formed a crossbow in his hands,

"you may not have the powers, but you still have the blood of a whitelighter," he said, firing one of the arrows, Paige destroyed it with lightening and blinked behind Piper/Persia, smashing a piece of stone down on her head and knocking her out, then she grabbed her by the wrist and blinked them out.

**Powerbrokers Cave**

Phoebe looked around, she was surrounded by powerbrokers and Heath was commanding them to attack her, she panicked and jumped onto the table, she grabbed a bunch of the power-balls and absorbed them,

"stupid little girl, that much power will lead you to self-destruct," snarled Heath,

"I'm a charmed one, I think I can handle power," she replied, releasing an energy ball at him. He yelled out in pain as it crashed into his chest and vanquished him, Phoebe was about to give a laugh when pain surged through her body,

"oh god," she groaned, then she turned to one of the powerbrokers and used telekinesis, one of the other new powers, to pin him against the wall,

"get these powers outta me," she yelled, he nodded and with a wave of his hand about eleven power-balls floated from inside her onto the table,

"Phoebe, I got her," said a voice, Phoebe turned to see Paige had blinked in, with an unconscious Piper/Persia.

"Paige, I'm powerless, how can I say the spell?" Phoebe asked,

"you still have magic, now quick, before she wakes up," Paige replied, they both took one of Piper/Persia's hands and chanted the spell;

"Host soul reject the evil essence,

Let love's light end this cruel possession,"

They watched as a spirit floated from inside Piper,

"why didn't it vanquish her?" Phoebe asked,

"it made me stronger," announced the spirit. She was wearing a black, torn, dress and her long black hair was tied up with a black ribbon, she also had black boots on, she closed her eyes as she became a solid body,

"Persia," mumbled Piper as she regained consciousness.

"My love," said Valiant, as he appeared, "you are one on your own, no longer sharing a body with the witch,"

"well you need to know something about this body," Piper said, "she still has half the power 'your love' took," then shelevitated up and kicked Persia in the face,

"Piper!" exclaimed Phoebe and Paige in unison,

"get down," replied their big sister. The two did as they were told and crawled under the table,

"I've got an idea," Phoebe said, Valiant looked on as Persia and Piper battled it out, they were evenly powered as they each had some of each other's magic and some of Phoebe and Paige's.

"Piper!" called Paige, Piper smacked a roundhouse kick into Persia head and turned to her sisters, then Phoebe chanted;

"Sharing power no more,

Release the gifts, let them sore,

Free the abilities evermore,"

bright lights released from Piper and Persia's chests, there was a big flash and when it was gone everyone had their own powers back, meaning Piper and Persia were no longer evenly matched. Piper ran under the table to join her sisters,

"how're we gonna kill her now?" she asked, "she's too powerful,"

"that's where my plan comes in, I say we give her more power," Phoebe said, she reached up and took some power-balls from the table, she handed one to Piper and two to Paige, keeping the remaining two for herself. Paige orbed behind Persia and threw a power-ball into her, then orbed in next to her and did the same with the other one, Phoebe levitated and smashed two into Persia's chest, before she blasted the two sisters into the wall. Then, she moved towards Piper grabbing by the throat, Piper gasped for air before forcing the power-ball into Persia, who threw her backwards into her sisters,

"what now?" Paige asked,

"we make her tap into the power's, all of them," Phoebe replied, then she stood up and yelled, "hey Persia, I thought you all mighty and powerful," this angered Persia and she shot a stream of fire, energy and lightening all in one, the sisters ducked and watched as it crashed against the wall behind them. Persia released more and more until she let out a howl and exploded,

"NO! what happened?" yelled Valiant,

"it was too much power, she self-destructed," replied Paige, Valiant conjured his crossbow again, firing it at them,

"arrow!" called Paige, orbing it back at Valiant, vanquishing him. The powerbrokers stood at one side of the cave, they had stayed out of the fight, they were about to lunge at the charmed ones when a group of gargoyles appeared, attacking them,

"lets go," said Piper, Paige nodded and orbed her and her sisters out.

To be continued…

Ps. I have the next sub-plot planned out and the next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Earth, Wind, Water and Cole?

Thanks for reviewing.

This is a week after the last chapter.

**Earth, Wind, Water and……Cole?:**

The family looked at their new surroundings, they were taking a break from demon vanquishing and had gone to L.A,

"so, I'm gonna go check in, and then maybe check out the bar," Phoebe said, she took Charlotte's hand and they walked away with Cole, his arm around her.

"That sounds like a good idea," Piper agreed, she took Leo's hand and he scooped up Prudence in his arms, then they walked after Phoebe and Cole,

"what you wanna do?" Glenn asked Paige, wrapping his arms around her waist,

"kiss," she replied, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. After moments of romance Paige pulled away and slapped Glenn across the face,

"what was that for?" he asked in shock, holding his hand to his cheek,

"I dunno," Paige told him, just as shocked, "you bit my lip,"

"no I didn't!" he exclaimed, then they turned to see another couple arguing, the woman was holding her lip,

"I think I know our baby's power," Paige said, "empathy." The were so happy to finally know their baby's power, they kissed again as a demon shimmered in not far from them, murdering the arguing couple with a fire ball, Paige screamed out in pain and fell to her knees,

"Paige," Glenn said with concern, he bent down to her height,

"I'm okay, it's just their pain, so much pain," she replied, the she stood up and called,

"demon!" orbing the demon into the wall. She was about to orb to her sisters when a man with short dark hair jumped from the balcony above and landed in a crouched position, before releasing a stream of water so powerful it formed cracks in the wall. A woman with long black hair floated through the air and released a blast of wind at another demon that shimmered in, forcing him backwards into the stairs. Another woman, this one with short brown hair, appeared out of a crack in the floor, she waved her hands and long vines crept from the wall, wrapping around the two demons and squeezing them until they exploded,

"who the hell are you?" Piper asked from the stairs, "Andy!" she said looking at the man,

"hey Piper," he replied,

"but you're dead," she said in shock,

"not any more, I was brought back three years ago, I'm now an Elemental, I have the power of water," he said, then he pointed at the woman with black hair, "this is Cheryl, the Elemental of air," then he pointed at the woman with brown hair, "and this is Monica, the Elemental of earth."

"Three years ago? But that's when Prue died," said Phoebe, she had just joined Piper in time to hear everything,

"what? but she never came into the Afterlife," Andy replied,

"oh god, where's our sister?" Piper asked, close to tears, then they all turned to Paige, she crying enough for all of them,

"empathy," she said in defence.

An hour later,

"but aren't there four elements?" Paige asked,

"that's why we came here, to get the fourth Elemental," Cheryl said,

"so who is it?" Cole asked,

"are you Cole?" asked Monica,

"yes, yes this is Cole, my husband, father of my daughter, the ex-source and half demon, also known as Belthazor," Phoebe stated, clutching Cole's hand, even without using her empathy she knew this woman was checking out her husband.

"Good, we found him," Monica said turning to Andy and Cheryl, "you are the new Elemental, the Elemental of fire,"

"what? are you insane? That's not my power!" Cole exclaimed,

"it is now, it is your new destiny, you are no longer a half demon, you are now one of us, a powerful warrior to the Elders, you're an Elemental," said Cheryl, she took a handful of red powder from a small pouch on her belt and blew it on Cole.

"What are Elementals exactly?" Paige asked Andy,

"the first set of Elementals were witches who the Elders blessed with the powers of the elements, and since then they have kept blessing four mortals with the power of the elements," he replied,

"but you were dead!" Piper stated,

"yeah, I was, but the Elders were having problems with finding the rightful mortal to have the powers of water, so they went to the Angel of Destiny and he told them I was meant to, so they brought me back," he carried on. Cole stretched out his hand and watched as fire released from his palm, destroying a vase of flowers,

"it's true," he said, "I'm the Elemental of fire," Phoebe shook her head and walked off, "Phoebe," he called after her, he tried to shimmer but then realized he couldn't, so he ran after her.

To be continued…


	6. Family or Destiny

Replies-

The-Cheese-Fairy: No, I don't think you're weird- said with an innocent smile- I used to like the Phoebe/Cole pairing, but after watching last nights new episode- which was completely awesome- I'm thinking of ending their relationship completely and pair her with one of the new characters from the show- maybe Lesley- innocent smile!! PLEASE update your fic!

Dr Magic, PhD: No, I'm a 'Fella'! What happened to Prue will be revealed soon!

**Family or Destiny:**

Phoebe slammed the hotel door in Cole's face, he tried to open it so she wouldn't hear, but she did and used her empathy to tap into his new power of pyrokinesis , burning a hole in the door, he dived to the floor to dodge it.

"Phoebe, why are you so mad at me? All I did was admit I'm now an Elemental," he said, entering the room,

"that is exactly what I am mad at! What if this new destiny of yours takes you away from me? away from our daughter?" Phoebe replied, Cole held his wife in his arms and planted a kiss on her head,

"I love you, and no matter where this 'new destiny' takes me, I'll always be with you and our daughter, in your hearts," Cole replied.

"What if you were given a choice, to end this new destiny before it begun, would you take it?" she asked, Cole hesitated,

"I…don't know," he said,

"I would, for you, you're much more important to me than my charmed destiny," she said, looking away,

"you never could lie well," he said with a smile, she gave him a small one back.

"Will you come back to me, to us?" she asked,

"I'll always come back," he replied,

"that's if you go," said a voice from behind, the couple turned to see the Angel of Destiny holding Charlotte,

"what are you doing here? What are you doing with our daughter?" Phoebe questioned, she took her daughter from his arms and set her down on the floor, she looked around the room and turned invisible, crawling under the bed.

"I'm here to give you a choice," said the Angel, "you can give up your new Elemental status, your powers, and become mortal, which will mean you can stay with your family, but with only three Elementals less innocents will be saved, so it's up to you, your life as you know it, or the life of many innocents," Cole and Phoebe both struggled to find words, then she whispered,

"you need to go,"

"no, I don't, I need to be with you," he replied,

"you said it yourself, you'll always be with me in my heart," she replied. Cole was about to say something else when orbs formed a middle-aged man,

"what ever happened to privacy?" Phoebe asked no one in particular,

"I am Gideon, an Elder," said the man,

"oh this should be fun," groaned Cole,

"actually, I'm here to share with you a vision, a vision showing your future together," Gideon said, then he offered out his hands to Phoebe, she slowly stepped forward and placed her own hands on them, then they shared a vision;

_Phoebe and Cole were sitting on a bench in Golden Gate Park, two girls, one about four years older than the other, were on the swings,_

"_Charlotte," called Phoebe, the older girl jumped off the swing,_

"_come on Patsy," she said, the younger girl joined Charlotte and they walked over to Phoebe and Cole._

Phoebe smiled and pulled Cole into a passionate kiss, both the Angel of Destiny and Gideon left.

To be continued…


	7. The Guardians of Life

Replies-

peanut2lb: Glad you liked the battle scene between Piper and Persia. Phoebe and Cole are apart…for now. And I can confirm, just for you because you are one of my favourite authors, that Prue will appear from chapter 10 to....wait and see!

The-Cheese-Fairy: I think I'll accept that cheese! Pretty please update sooner than Sunday!

This is set just over four months after the last chapter after the last chapter. The family are back in San Francisco and Cole is in L.A with the other Elementals. Paige is past her due date. I am going to post a new fic after I have posted this chapter, which will be called "The Elementals" which will be about Cole, Andy, Monica and Cheryl protecting the innocent in L.A.

**The Guardians of Life:**

Paige surveyed her appearance in the mirror, today was her wedding day, and the one week anniversary of her due date, but still no baby,

"you look beautiful," said a voice behind, she turned to see her mother standing with a man,

"mom," she said, taking a step forward and hugging her mother,

"hello my baby," replied Patty.

"Hi," Paige greeted the man, she had no idea who he was and had a bad feeling about him, her baby's power of empathy meant she could feel what he felt, and right now she felt sad, unsure and love, a lot of love,

"Paige, this is Sam," Patty told her youngest daughter,

"Sam? That's so weird, Piper and Phoebe told me that was the name of your whitelighter," Paige said, Patty nodded, "which would make you my dad," Paige continued, she looked at Sam and felt a pain in her stomach.

"Paige? Are you okay, your mother told me you were pregnant," Sam said with concern,

"yeah, it's just my baby channelling her power through me," Paige replied,

"no, I don't think so sweetie, your water's broke," Patty explained. Paige looked down to see her mother was right, she looked around the room, her wedding dress was hanging up on the wardrobe door, her shoes were underneath it, then she looked back in the mirror, her strawberry-blonde hair was wavy with cream pearl pin in the side,

"no, she can't come today, today is my wedding day, I have my hair ready and everything, she'll just have to stay in there for a while," Paige exclaimed, Patty smiled,

"it'll be okay, you don't need to be scared," she comforted her daughter,

"how'd you know I was scared?" Paige asked,

"it doesn't take an empath to know what her daughter's feeling," Patty said.

At the manor, Piper, Leo, Prudence, Phoebe, Charlotte, Victor and grams sat in the attic,

"Piper, darling, where is this Glenn?" grams asked in her voice which made her sound more superior,

"he would be in the basement, finishing getting ready," Piper replied. Piper, Phoebe, Prudence and Charlotte were Paige's bridesmaids, all of their dresses were pastel yellow. Phoebe's dress was knee-length and short-sleeved, she had high-heeled yellow sandals which had straps that wrapped around the bottom of her legs and her shoulder-length dark hair was pulled up into a gold bow. Piper's dress was long with a slit up the side, it was off-the-shoulder with long sleeves, her high-heeled shoes also pastel yellow and her hair was pinned and had a yellow rose in it. Charlotte's dress had short puffy sleeves and the skirt part had a yellow frill along the bottom, her shoes were yellow buckles which were over lacy white socks, her hair was in bunches. Prudence was wearing a dress which was long-sleeved and had frilly white cuffs and the same at the bottom of the skirt, her shoes were similar to Charlotte's except they were yellow and white stripes, her hair was in a gold bow. Leo and Victor were both in tuxes, like Glenn, and grams was wearing a deep crimson dress with gold lace,

"well the wedding is set to start in seven minutes," grams continued, "Prudence be a darling and orb your mother to your aunt Paige," Prudence nodded and took one of her mother's hands in both of hers, then she orbed them to Paige's house.

They orbed into the bedroom to find Paige lying on the bed, Patty and Sam standing at her side,

"what's goin on?" Piper asked, picking up her daughter,

"I fink gwandma and dat man are twying to kill auntie Paige," Prudence whispered in her mother's ear,

"we meant to call, she has gone into labour, get the others over here now," Patty said after giving her second to oldest daughter a hug, being careful not to squash her youngest granddaughter.

"When did Sam get back?" Piper questioned, talking so he couldn't hear,

"he's a whitelighter again, and I have news," Patty replied, "I was allowed to become a human for the past week, just to help Sam protect a special charge from a very powerful demon, and Piper, you're going to be a big sister again," Piper felt her stomach rise to the back of her throat,

"but, you're old," was all she could manage to get out,

"no, I'm not, I'm the same age I was when I died, I'm no older than Prue would be if she were alive," Patty said. Piper couldn't cope with the news, she felt herself slipping into a panic attack and nearly dropped her daughter, who orbed onto the bed, then she jumped when a mirror exploded,

"Piper? Are you okay?" asked Paige from the bed,

"no," Piper groaned before fainting,

"we need Leo," Patty said,

"I'll heal Piper, then I'll go get them," Sam said, the held his hand over Piper's chest, releasing a warm glow which brought her back to consciousness.

An hour later, Piper was sitting in a chair fanning herself, Patty had decided not to tell any of the others after the way Piper had reacted,

"not much longer," Patty told Paige,

"Piper, what's wrong with you?" Phoebe asked, crouching down by the chair her sister was sitting on,

"I feel sick," Piper replied, glancing from Sam to Patty. She couldn't believe her deceased mother was having a baby, she was going to have a sister younger than her daughter, the thought made her cringe, but she knew when the baby came she would love it like she loves Prue, Paige and Phoebe. Moments later, the cries of Paige's newborn could be heard,

"oh god, I'm a mommy," she said, the words echoed through Piper's head, she could imagine her mother saying that in nine months for the fifth time,

"do you have a name?" grams asked,

"yeah, her name is Penny," Paige replied, grams gave a warm smile, "so it's official, I have a beautiful baby daughter, Penelope Astrid Halliwell-Matthews, as Halliwell-Matthews will be my name if we ever get round of having this wedding."

"Well you never know, wishes do come true," grams said, she took a locket from around her neck and opened it, golden mist released from inside and whizzed around the room, when it had gone the family were in the garden of the manor and wearing their wedding attire,

"grams, I just had a baby, how can my bump be gone already?" Paige asked,

"it' all part of the magic, but it's only for twenty-four hours, this time tomorrow you'll be sporting the stomach of a woman who has just had a baby," grams replied, then the wedding began, Penelope was wrapped in a lime coloured blanket, sleeping in Patty's arms.

The wedding ended as soon as it had begun,

"it's party time," celebrated Glenn,

"not for me," Paige replied, she had just become Mrs Paige Halliwell-Matthews and had her arms around her husband's waist.

"Paige, Phoebe, can I talk to you for a minute? I have some news," Patty said,

"mom, not now, it's Paige's wedding day!" Piper exclaimed,

"Piper, stop it, I am going to tell them," Patty replied, she was usually very calm and understanding but Piper's behaviour was infuriating her. Paige and Phoebe followed their mother into the kitchen, Piper stormed after them, not meaning to blow up chair,

"what is this all about?" Phoebe asked,

"last week, I became alive so I could help Sam protect a charge from a powerful demon, and now I am expecting a child," their mother explained, Phoebe's eyes widened in shock, she fell back and missed the chair, falling to the floor,

"oh my god," Paige said,

"but you're dead, and old," Phoebe said,

"that's what I said," Piper joined in,

"and I replied by saying that during the week I was very much alive, and I am just as old as I was when I died, maybe not in the years of the living, but I am," Patty told her daughters.

"How…how are you going to raise it?" Paige asked,

"I don't know that yet, we'll just have to wait and see," Patty said with a small smile.

**9 Months later….**

Patty lay on the soft white feather bed in the Heavens,

"she's beautiful," Sam said, handing her their newborn daughter,

"she is," Patty agreed,

"do you have a name?" asked a familiar voice, they both looked back to see the family.

"Priscilla Willow Halliwell," Patty said,

"that's a beautiful name, can we see her?" complemented Piper, Patty nodded,

"where did you get Willow from?" Paige asked,

"well your father's last name is Wilder, so that is similar, and we had our first kiss under a willow tree, I remember it like it was yesterday, your father came to heal me after I was hit by a fireball, and we ended up kissing." Sam handed Priscilla to Piper,

"hi little sister," she said in a babyish voice, "what you doin?" she got a shock when the baby floated from her arms,

"but I thought her power was healing?" said grams' voice from next to them,

"it is," Sam replied. Suddenly, Charlotte, Prudence and Penelope also floated up into the air, the four children now floated in a diamond shape, a four-pointed star created out of light connected them, then a scroll materialised at the centre,

"read it," Piper prompted her husband forward, her reached forward and took the scroll from the air,

"The Guardians of Life," he read, "four beings more powerful than The Charmed One's themselves, destined to use their powers to guide and protect the innocents of the world,"

"wow!" Phoebe exclaimed, "they're more powerful than The Charmed Ones? I didn't think that was possible?"

"well it is," said a man's voice, the Angel of Destiny appeared next to Phoebe,

"don't you get bored of seeing my face?" asked Phoebe, it wasn't that long ago he had visited her and Cole in L.A.

"All jobs come with a price," he told them, "anyway, as the scroll read, your children are The Guardians of Life, but because they are too small and too young to begin their destiny yet, Priscilla will stay up here with her parents, for now, but when time comes she will be sent to earth and will be put in the care of one of her sisters," and with that he was gone,

"what a year," Piper said, they all joined hands and Leo, Paige and Prudence orbed them back down to earth, leaving Sam, Patty and Priscilla in the Heavens.

To be continued…


	8. First Date

Replies-

peanut2lb: I'm glad you like the Patty having another baby idea, I didn't plan on it until I was writing the chapter. Priscilla isn't exactly an angelic child like Prue and Andy's third daughter in your fic, which I hope you post the sequel really soon! If you love stories with Prue, I'm gonna be posting a new fic which I think you will like, you can read a short summary of it at the end.

The-Cheese-Fairy: Glad you liked the chapter! And no, I don't hear that every day. lol. I'll believe you about your next chapter being good! But I really wish it was Sunday sooner, can't you PLEASE post this new chapter now? Then you can post all the other ones on a Sunday!?!

**First Date:**

Phoebe sat on her bed, tonight she was having her first date after realizing that the chance of her and Cole being reunited was become less by the minute,

"so who is this Les then?" Paige asked from the doorway,

"his name is Leslie St. Claire, and he is the one who has been writing my column while I took my break from work," Phoebe replied, putting in her second earring. Then the middle-sister stood up, smoothed down her dress, grabbed the red purse from the bed and took the red sweater from Paige's hand, she had had trouble finding a suitable outfit for a first date and she had borrowed Piper's black knee-length dress and Paige's red sweater,

"how do I look?" she asked,

"perfect," said Patty's voice, the sisters turned to see their mother holding Priscilla.

"Hey baby," Paige said, scooping her baby sister from their mother's arms,

"so are you okay to look after the kids?" Phoebe asked Patty,

"yes," she replied, at that moment Charlotte and Prudence ran in, with Penelope, struggling to walk, behind them,

"well me and Piper are going now, and Phoebe is…." Paige began, then she turned to see her sister had disappeared, "..gone, when did she leave?"

"I didn't, I'm up here," Phoebe said, they looked up to see Phoebe's torso wrapped in a white, stringy, material. Paige then looked back down to see a huge spider become a woman,

"spider demon," Patty said, she raised her hands to freeze the woman but instead Priscilla orbed into her hold,

"looks like we have another thing in common," Paige said to Priscilla,

"I got her!" exclaimed Piper, she threw out her hands and blew up the spider demon,

"okay, so she's gone, but I'm still up here," Phoebe said, Piper blew up the web that tied her sister to the ceiling and watched her fall,

"now, I'm gonna go," Phoebe said, giving Charlotte a kiss and leaving. Paige and Piper said the same thing and left to go and vanquish a faction of Harpies,

"well girls, what do you want to do?" Patty asked.

At the restaurant, Phoebe sat opposite her date,

"are you ready to order?" asked the waiter in a very noticeable Italian accent,

"yeah," Leslie replied. They had just ordered when Leslie reached out and took Phoebe's hand in his, she was hit with a premonition;

_Leslie was sitting in a hospital waiting room with Charlotte,_

"_congratulations, you have a daughter," said the doctor, Leslie took Charlotte's hand and led her into the delivery room, a woman lay on the bed, cradling their new baby, the woman was Phoebe._

_Everything changed and they were now sitting in Golden Gate Park, an older Leslie and an older Phoebe were sitting on a bench when Cole walked up,_

"_can we talk?" he asked Phoebe, she nodded and Leslie moved over to the swings, two girls were playing on them, one was a teenage Charlotte and the other was an older version of the baby from before._

"_I had a premonition that you'd come here, and I knew what you would ask for," Phoebe said, she took the engagement ring and the wedding ring Cole had given her from her pocket_ _placed them in his hand, "she's very lucky," she said,_

"_so's he," Cole replied, Phoebe kissed him on the cheek and then slowly walked over to Leslie and the girls, while Cole walked away in the other direction._

As Phoebe came out of the premonition, she felt happy, yet sad, she really liked Leslie and this premonition had showed they had a future, but it would take her a while to get over Cole, but deep down she knew she would always love the half demon who had made her feel truly loved for the first time.

To be continued…

Here is a summary for a new fic I am going to post. I was going to wait for a while to post this but I couldn't wait.

**Simply Charmed:** Set after 'Deja VuAll OverAgain'. Andy survived the Rodriguez attack, and he knows Prue's secret, could this be a recipe for romance, or for tragedy? Piper falls for new neighbour Dan, but then learns Leo is back in the city, leaving her with a choice. Phoebe becomes more involved with magic and her sisters worry she is becoming obsessive with their Charmed destiny, thinking she will only regret not living as normal a life in the future.


	9. A Familiar Face

Replies:

rjf2004: I'll take your advice, but I am gonna be paying most of my attention to "Simply Charmed", because it is my favourite, so check it out. The new series Charmed only started in the UK two weeks ago (meaning I have only seen the first two episodes) so I don't know if I like Leslie, but in this fic Phoebe really does!

Passions: thanks for reviewing.

The-Cheese-Fairy: You must be my most faithful reviewer! You review every chapter straight away- I think! I can't believe you are so evil to Cole! I don't know if I like Les either!

This is a few days after the last chapter. I know it is short but the next few will be longer.

**A Familiar Face:**

Paige lay on her bed, thinking of the past year, during it she had become a mother, gained a full sister and Phoebe and Cole had separated, but she had a sinking feeling a bigger shock was to come.

Phoebe was also lying on her bed, she was thinking of her premonition, of the daughter she and Leslie had, and teenage Charlotte, and returning her wedding ring to Cole, then she was hit with an even more powerful premonition;

_A female demon was holding Charlotte, then she shimmered out._

Phoebe shot over to Charlotte's bedroom and could only watch as a female demon shimmered out with Charlotte in her arms, just like in her premonition.

Piper sat in the kitchen of the manor, she got a shock when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Leo had orbed in with Phoebe,

"a demon took Charlie!" she exclaimed,

"me find family," Prudence said, she clutched Phoebe's fingers and orbed them out.

She orbed them into what looked like a tropical island,

"you shall face the Queen," said a woman in brown leather, two warriors stepped forward and grabbed Phoebe's arms, while the woman took hold of Prudence, they took them to a small closed off area.

"I have retrieved the girl from the demon," said another woman like the first, she stepped forward and Phoebe saw a screaming Charlotte in her arms,

"let my daughter do!" Phoebe yelled,

"daughter?" asked a familiar voice, then a woman stepped out from under a tree.

To be continued…


	10. Queen of Valhalla

Thanks for reviewing.

**Queen of Valhalla:**

"P…Pr…Prue," Phoebe stuttered, the woman was Prue, her big sister, the 'dead' one.

"Who dat?" Prudence asked,

"that's your aunt Prue," Phoebe said, "I think,"

"Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed with happiness. The two sisters hugged as Prudence orbed over to Charlotte and they hugged,

"dat auntie got my name," Prudence said to her cousin,

"how are you here?" Phoebe eyes, tears of joys shined in her eyes,

"I'm the Queen of Valhalla now, I'm a valkyrie," Prue replied.

"But how?" Phoebe asked,

"the other valkyries took my soul when I died, saying I had the soul of a warrior, then they discovered a prophecy about a powerful witch destined to rule Valhalla, and here I am, queen," Prue explained,

"well we have so much to talk about," Phoebe said,

"sure, but first I have to deal with a demon that killed a valkyrie," replied the eldest sister.

"Need a ride?" Phoebe asked, she was now balancing her daughter and niece on each of her hips, Prue nodded and Prudence orbed the four of them out.

They orbed into an abandoned warehouse,

"demon!" Charlotte exclaimed, she pointed at the demon standing behind them, he threw an energy ball at them but Charlotte clutched onto her family tight, suddenly they all became spirit-like and the energy ball passed through them.

"It looks like your daughter has a new power, phasing," Prue said, she waved her hands and the demon shot backwards into the wall behind,

"no fair, me want new power," Prudence moaned, she blinked her eyes and watched as the demon became orbs which flew around in the air and crashed into the floor, before becoming normal again, "me got new power!" Prudence giggled. Phoebe did a levitating kick at the demon and forced him to the floor again, Prue astral projected behind the demon and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly, then she returned to her body and snapped his neck with telekinesis, the demon exploded.

"Wow, we haven't fought a demon together for a while," Phoebe grinned, Prue nodded and Prudence orbed them to the manor.

To be continued…


	11. Powers and a Pregnancy

**Replies-**

The-Cheese-Fairy: Thanks for the reward of many cheeses! Glad you liked the chapter! Don't you think there are far too many Phoebe-based episodes?

Prue has been back for a few days and is living in the penthouse with Phoebe and Charlotte.

**Powers and a Pregnancy:**

"So did Prue tell you? She's going to see Andy in L.A," Piper told Paige,

"I know, and Phoebe wants to go with her," Paige replied,

"but then she'll see Cole, and she'll fall back in love with him, and then she'll never forgive herself because it'll hurt Leslie's feelings," Piper said,

"Piper, stop ranting, she is going to give Cole her engagement ring back," Paige said, suddenly, a group of demon's shimmered in. One of them released an energy ball at Piper, she raised her hands to freeze it but instead it zoomed back to the demon's hand and disappeared,

"did you just rewind time?" Paige asked, Piper nodded,

"I think so," Prue ran into the kitchen after hearing a crash. She tried to astral project but nothing happened, then she turned to see herself standing next to her,

"oh god, I just cloned myself," she said, then both Prues waved their hands blasting all the demons backwards.

"How come you two got new powers?" Paige asked, she said it like a spoilt child, then Phoebe came running in,

"my powers just advanced, I read Charlotte's mind," she said, this made Paige feel even worse, she was about to say something else when found herself floating in the air, accompanied by orbs,

"I've got a new power," she stated.

"I feel sick," Phoebe moaned, then she collapsed to the floor,

"Leo!" Piper called, they were now bent down next to Phoebe, including Prue's clone,

"what's wrong?" Paige asked Leo,

"she's not wounded, it's something else…she's pregnant," he replied.

Not much later, Prue had taken Phoebe to the hospital, on their way to L.A, to see if Leo was correct,

"congratulations Mrs Halliwell-Turner, you're expecting a baby, I'm sure Mr. Turner will be pleased," the doctor said,

"actually it's Mr St. Clare, Cole and I are no longer together," Phoebe replied.

After going to the hospital, Prue and Phoebe headed off towards L.A.

To be continued…


	12. It's A Magical Life

**This is the final chapter. It's just to tie up the loose ends I left…uh…untied! The title of this chapter is a play on "it's a wonderful life".**

**It's A Magical Life:**

Prue and Phoebe had returned from Los Angeles with more shocks than they had expected; Cole was expecting a child with a girl much younger than him and Andy had thengiven up his powers to be with Prue. And now, 2 years later, Prue and Andy had a baby Halliwell-Trudeau, Phoebe and Leslie had a baby Halliwell-St. Clare, and Piper was pregnant again.

"I can't believe we're here, now, about to have a wiccaning for my daughter," Prue beamed, shifting 6 month old Persephone from her left hip to her right,

"I know, I never thought there'd be a day all four of us were together, with our kids, and as happy as…happy can be," Phoebe said, keeping tight hold of one year old Carrie's hand, so she didn't run away.

"Girls, are you ready?" Penny Halliwell (aka grams) asked, appearing out of swirling lights,

"as ready as we'll ever be," Piper replied, placing her hands on her five months along baby bump. Grams smiled at her family; from Leslie, Phoebe, Charlotte and Cassie, to Piper, Leo and Prudence, and then to Paige, Glenn and little Penny, next to Prue, Andy and Persephone, and finally to Patty, Sam and Priscilla. Then, the powerful Halliwell ancestor began the spell to summon the matriarchs of their line.

"It's a wonderful life, well ours anyway," Andy whispered in Prue's ear,

"I think the correct word is 'magical'," she whispered back, jigging Persephone up and down and smiling strongly.

**That was short, I know, but I didn't know what else to write. Sorry again. But I have other fics. Much better ones. Check them out.**


End file.
